


The Capture Of Anastasia Khol - Art

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [128]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fan Art, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Psi Cops, Psi Corps, Rogue Telepaths, Shadows (Babylon 5) - Freeform, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: A Psi Cop disappears on Mars, and reappears a month later in the abandoned metro tunnels under Brasilia - and she's seemingly possessed by evil spirits. No one can catch her, so they call in Bester and his team.There's something very strange about this rogue in Brasilia...This is a canon story, but canondrops it, and only mentions these events after the fact. I've filled in the missing story, startinghere(click "next work" to keep going!). This is artwork of the "missing" story's climax!





	The Capture Of Anastasia Khol - Art

**Author's Note:**

> What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com.

Design by me. Thumbnails by [Hades' Pixels](https://www.deviantart.com/hadespixels). Sketches and final product by [ShiRoiXue](https://www.deviantart.com/shiroixue).

Edit: For some reason, the image sometimes doesn't work... I'm trying to fix this! If you can't see it, click [here](https://www.deviantart.com/shiroixue/art/The-Capture-Of-Anastasia-Khol-757285020).

Edit 2: Reason for the disappearing image has been found! This may take some time to fix, though... be patient!

Edit 3: Now bigger!

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> (Her shadow is a bit of artistic license... since she’s become “possessed” from touching a Shadow artifact, and has “spiders in her mind,” this image combines what they see with their eyes and what they’re seeing telepathically, and shows her literal shadow in the shape of a Shadow ship.)


End file.
